


Reality

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jo's first hunting trip with Ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

"I'll be honest, Jo, I don't think you've got what it takes to be a hunter."

"Gee, thanks, Mom."

"Which is why I'm hunting with you. Be even more stupid to let you out without someone watching your back."

Jo blinked, smiling a little. "Thanks, Mom."


End file.
